Merging the Two
by MadiOfTheSun
Summary: If you had told Madi that she would be running through camp in search of a boy named Nico DiAngelo a week before it happened, she would have rolled her eyes and told you that you were crazy. However, when her best friend Lela Jackson was in danger, Madi was willing to deal with crazy. But who would've known that one little spat with Heracles would lead to all this? Not her.
1. Dealing With Crazy

If you had told Madison Katerina Lucente that she would be frantically running through camp in search of a boy named Nico DiAngelo a week before it happened, she would have rolled her eyes and told you that you were crazy.

However, when her best friend Lela Jackson was in danger, Madi was willing to deal with crazy.

_How does Lela get herself into these situations?_ She thought to herself as she ran. It was all a bit surreal still, even though she had been at camp since she was 12 and was now 15. If you had met Lela in a shopping mall or school hallway, somewhere normal, she would have looked fairly normal herself; wavy brown hair and vibrant, sea green eyes, a splash of freckles across her nose, and a cute smile that seemed to make boys their age want to give her whatever she desired. She had that effect on most people, actually. Madi wished that she were that way. She was charming when she wanted to be, but not effortlessly sweet and beautiful like Lela. You would never guess that sweet, innocent looking Lela was an immensely powerful demigod daughter of Poseidon.

And you'd never guess that she'd made an enemy out of the most powerful demigod of all time.

Heracles.

Lela had rejected the young god, and now he had decided to take her by force. Madi had known after she tried to engage in battle with him that she was going to need some serious back-up. (Which let you know that things were serious. Madi did NOT enjoy asking for help) Finally, Madi spotted the black Hades cabin with it's green flame torches and black obsidian walls. She knocked on the door frantically.

Whatever Madi had expected when she knocked on the door of the Hades cabin, it wasn't an angry boy with bright green hair.

Her lips parted in surprise, which didn't happen often. Almost nothing surprised Madi anymore, and if it did, she didn't show it.

"What?!" Said the boy, Nico, sharply. He was holding a towel and was scrubbing his head in an unsuccessful attempt at ridding his hair of the green dye. Madi had seen Nico around camp before, but he usually had black hair, not neon green. She didn't bother to question it, nor mask her panicked expression.

"Do you know Lela Jackson?"

Nico's expression softened slightly, and she could almost see his affection for Lela in his eyes. "Yes. Is she alright?"

"Not really."

His eyes widened. "What happened?!"

Madi shook her head, still out of breath. "No time to explain. She's down on the beach, come on!"

Nico's expression hardened and he put the towel on the ground. "Lead the way."

Madi was already running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

By the time they got to the beach, Lela had gained more help. Another girl was there, fighting, and she was dead.

Not as in, she was fighting a hopeless battle, she was literally dead. Madi could see straight through her flesh, and she was glowing a hazy, strange green-gray-blue colour that Madi had never seen before. She was blonde, as far as Madi could tell, and beautiful in a petite way that Madi had always wished to be. Even as the girl fought for her life, Madi felt a pang of jealousy. The girl was beautiful in the same way as Lela, petite and delicate looking but still had decent curves, like a model for nymphs. Madi had always been tall and curvy, made for battle. Long legs, long fingers and toes, long neck, long hair that she almost always kept back in a ponytail or tight bun. (not fancy, but it was practical) The only thing short about her was her torso.

Look at her, being jealous of someone over looks. That wasn't like her.

She turned to Nico and saw that he was a surprised to see the ghost girl as Madi. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open.

"Izzy." He breathed out.

Madi was jarred out of her thoughts as Lela let out a loud scream.

Get your head in the game, Lucente. She told herself. What was wrong with her? She never got distracted in the face of a battle!

She rushed in and engaged Heracles in combat, causing him to drop Lela. Fighting was what she spent most of her time on, right up there with the music and healing magic. She was nearly unparalleled in combat. She was a fighting machine, every move calculated, every strike as hard and effective as could be. She knew every weak spot in the human body, every pressure point. She studied martial arts and weaponry as if it were her native language.

Even the bits of jewelry she wore were weapons.

She raised her hands and turned her wrists over like she was taking her pulse. Her gold bracelets shot two small, well-placed knives into the jugular vein and temple of the hero. He dropped like a stone, but he was a god. She knew that even that wouldn't keep him down for very long. She turned her head just enough to see Lela being helped to her feet by her best friend Tyler, who also happened to be Madi's half brother. They were both children of Apollo. Madi knew that Tyler would take care of Lela.

Madi looked behind her too see Nico on the ground. With Heracles incapacitated, they were safe for a little while. She ran to where the ghost girl was kneeling over Nico, tears in her eyes.

"He won't wake up..." She said shakily.

Madi hastily moved her out of the way. She listened to his heartbeat. As steady as could be. As she listened to his heartbeat, with her head laid against his chest, she could smell the scent that wafted off his skin. A mixture of cinnamon and steel, dark chocolate and hardwood. It wasn't the way cologne smelled, but seemed to be entirely his.

She was jarred out of her thoughts by Izzy's worried voice. "Is he okay?"

Madi lifted up her head sharply, feeling embarrassed, even though she knew Izzy didn't think anything was out of the ordinary.

And nothing was.

Right?

_Don't even think about it, she told herself. You don't have time for this kind of crap, and besides, he and Izzy look like they've got something going on. _

_Do you really want to get hurt again?_

_Didn't think so. _


	2. The Nyx Effect

Madi didn't really expect to see Nico again. His cabin (which was really just him) didn't have any camp activities with hers, so speaking with him again was fairly unlikely.

However, when Madi saw Nico being unwillingly tailed by a small, black kitten, she couldn't help but laugh.

Nico's head whirled around to her and he scowled. "Do you need something?"

"Well, then. That wasn't very nice." Her face was expressionless as usual, but she had no doubt that the son of death could hear the amusement in her voice, the laughter written in her eyes. His face softened, and he mumbled out an apology.

She smiled softly. "Need a little help with that?"

He sighed and looked down at the kitten rubbing it's head against the bottom of his black jeans. "Erm... Maybe. She won't leave me alone. I think I'm gonna keep her."

Madi laughed and knelt down, cradling the kitten. "Aww! She's a sweetheart. What are you going to name her?"

He thought for a moment before giving up. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Madi picked up the small black kitten and mused for a moment as she petted it, listening to it purr contentedly. "What about Nyx? Like the minor goddess of darkness? It's certainly fitting, for the pet of the son of Hades."

He gave her a small smile, the first show of happiness she'd ever seen from him. "Nyx. I like it." He said as he took the kitten from her and held it gingerly.

"You know... I could help you take care of her. If you want." Madi said softly, careful not to sound too eager or pushy.

His smile grew slightly. "That would be great."

She could almost see his trust in her grow, just a little. It was progress. Though why she wanted progress with him, she wasn't sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Walks in the camp forest had always helped Madi think. Sometimes she brought her sketch pad and doodled, just to free her mind from its usual careful, organized state. She liked to sit by the river especially, watch the water rush by, send leaf boats into the rushing water the way she did when she was little, and wonder what would become of them.

On this particular day, she didn't expect Nico DiAngelo to be sitting by the river in her usual spot.

She had seen him a few times since she picked out his kitten's name. Mostly about the kitten, like picking out food and taking her to get her shots, but Madi took what she could get. She found herself becoming increasingly curious about the son of death. She knew that he had a troubled past and was an impressively strong and ruthless warrior, but everyone knew that. Stories of his victories in battle were regular ones whispered around camp, but Madi didn't know many details. She knew that his older sister, Bianca, had died when he was 9, which Madi thought was especially awful. She herself had four younger sisters, (well, half sisters) and she had always felt protective of them, responsible for them. They were the only pure, unscarred things in her life. They represented her hope in humanity.

As she spent time with him, she started to notice his little characteristics. His eyes were dark brown, but little flecks of amber could be seen in his eyes (but only on cloudy days.) His cheeks had a touch of freckles from summer, but they became less and less visible as the days turned colder.

It was an exceptionally warm day in October when Madi saw Nico in her usual spot by the river. He was looking at a dead flower that had grown between the rocks on the shore and seemed to be in the middle of a deep thought. She thought about sneaking up on him, but knew he would probably chop her head off if she startled him too bad, entirely out of reflex. She had nearly done that herself on many occasions.

"Hey Nico." She said softly.

His head whirled around to face her, but he relaxed when he saw who it was. "Oh. Hey Madi."

She sat down next to him carefully, not going too close. She didn't like to push boundaries. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." He sighed and picked the flower, twisting it between his fingers. "Why does it always die, always turn dark...?" His voice was careful, as if he wanted to open up too her, but wasn't quite sure how she would react.

She herself wasn't quite sure what he wanted to hear, or what she was supposed to say. So she just said the first thing that came to her head.

"Well... I guess you just need to take the bad with the good. Remember that even when everything seems dark, you can't stop searching for light." To prove her point, she brightened the sun a little, and the dead flower looked a little more beautiful, a little less decrepit. Nico sent her a smile, and though it was small, it was one of the most genuine shed ever seen. She knew then and there that she wanted to see it again.

And there on the side of the river, Nico finally started to open up to her. They talked for a long time, about a bunch of different things. But some things were still off limits, and she could tell. She didn't ask about his family, or to hear any battle stories. She just asked him things about who he was right now, in the present. Only the present. Hobbies. Likes and dislikes. Safe things. She told him about how much she loved music, and found out that he was a music fan too. She hadn't expected that. But when she asked if he played any instruments, he said no. He was lying, and Madi could tell. Reading people was an undercover skill, and undercover work was some of her favourite ways to spend time. She was good at it, too.

But madi didn't push him. They didn't know each other well enough for that.

Finally, when conversation had ceased and her cheeks hurt from smiling, she said, "Nico... Do you have your phone on you right now?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Do you need to make a call?"

She shook her head, eyes flicking back and forth from him to the frigid river water. He picked up on it, and his eyes widened. "Madi..."

She didn't say anything, she simply drew her arms back and have him a good shove, causing him to fall into the river. Madi started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when she didn't hear him come up again. Her heart began to beat faster, and she leaned over a grassy overhang, looking into the dark blue water. Curse the deep water! She couldn't see him. She leaned farther over, her eyes scanning the deep. She was about to pull a dagger and jump in after him, just in case, when a dark shape made its way towards the surface. She let out a relieved breath, and leaned down just long enough to see him resurface, grin at her, then grab her wrist and pull her in.

She surfaced immediately and looked at him incredulously. "That's not funny, Nico! I thought you drowned!"

He couldn't answer for a few moments, as he was too busy laughing.

"Well," He said, raising his arms and gesturing to himself. "I didn't!"

She splashed him rather than reply. He splashed her back, and so on, until they were in a full-out water fight. Madi was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, Nico smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, which was more than he usually smiled in a week.

Finally, the sun set high in the late afternoon sky, the two crawled onto the riverside, breathing heavily and soaked to the core. But the sun was warm, and they both laid down, spread out like starfish beside each other.

Madi turned her head to look at Nico, who had his eyes closed. She realized with a jolt why the girls at camp whispered and giggled about him when he walked by, why she had heard stories about him messing around with girls, but never really being in a relationship, though he was just barely 15. His hair was dark and long, an attractive hipster-meets-skater-meets-punk sort of hairstyle. He had long, dark eyelashes and an appealing, mysterious shape to his eyes. His skin was pale, but not sickly looking the way Hades was always depicted. The god's skin was told to be a cold white/blue colour, but Nico's was almost luminescent. Training had done him well, that much was also clear. With his shirt clinging to his body, she could see how well-muscled, but not overly bulky he was.

She immediately felt self conscious looking down at her own wet shirt clinging to her body. She tried to speed the drying by brightening the sun, but only managed to brighten the golden rays a slight bit.

When she turned her head back to Nico, his eyes were open, and he was looking at her. Not at her wet camp shirt clinging to her stomach, thankfully, but at her eyes.

"They change, don't they?" He said carefully. "The shade of your eyes."

She nodded. "If my moods are strong enough, or the weather conditions change."

His eyes seemed to be searching hers. Not in a cheesy, romance-novel way, but it wasn't like she expected that from a guy she barely knew. He seemed to be trying to get a sense of who she was, just through her eyes.

"I figured. Today they're light blue ringed with dark blue, and flecks of the same dark shade in the light areas."

She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing, which he seemed to be fine with. The next time she turned her head to look at him, he was sleeping peacefully in the sun, and within minutes, she was doing the same.


	3. But Only If You Told Me To

_I've been searching for something true_

_And my heart says it must be you_

Madi and Nico didn't talk about what happened at the river. Nico seemed a bit taken aback that he had opened up that much, and in all honesty, Madi was feeling the same way. It was a new thing for her. And she wasn't quite sure she liked it.

Opening up to an almost-stranger? That just wasn't something she did. Heck, she rarely opened up to ANYONE, much less a moody son of death.

But who was she to judge, really? He probably wasn't too keen on getting close to an untrusting, overreacting good girl.

She seriously needed to clear her head.

_I'd love to fall and see it through_

_But only if you told me too_

A few days after the river incident, as she had taken to calling it, Madi took her iPod and went for a walk in the forest. She found she didn't need it. She wasn't in the mood for listening. She wanted to just sing. To hear her own voice, to sing as loud as she wanted, whatever she wanted, scream a swear word, something!

(Well, probably not the last one)

_I'd run through the desert, I'd walk through the rain_

_Get you into trouble and take all the blame_

And being a daughter of Apollo, she was actually quite good. Madi had never had a lot of faith in herself with vocals. The arts field was so big and so populated, that to get anywhere with it, you had to be extraordinary. Not good. Not excellent. Extraordinary. And she did not think that she was extraordinary. So, she just did it because she loved it. More than she loved any instrument. (Although some came close)

_I'd paint you a picture,_

_Write you a song_

She walked through the forest, singing whatever came to her mind. She was about to sing Wannabe by the Spice Girls, but then decided that the risk of someone falling from the sky and hearing her was just too great.

So she just sang a murderous Carrie Underood song, which would be considerably less humiliating if someone were to fall out of the sky.

Which, as it turns out, was more possible than she'd thought it would be.

_And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong_

For as she reached the second verse of _Two Black Cadillacs,_ a sketchpad fell out of the tree that she was sitting under, followed closely by a black blur. The sketchpad hit her on the head, but thankfully, the black blur fell a bit to the left and missed her. NOT thankfully, the black blur was Nico, and his head was now bleeding.

She bent down and looked at him. "Nico?! What- what are you-"

He looked at her lazily, and Madi could see he was more than a little bit dazed from his fall. There was a gash on his forehead, and blood was starting to run down his face at an alarming rate. Madi unzipped one of her tall black boots and took out a small tube of disinfectant.

He didn't even question the fact that she had medical supplies in her boot. People at camp knew how undeniably strange she was, and nobody seemed surprised at her anymore. People didn't even ask her how many weapons she had on anymore. They just knew that she usually had at least five, sometimes more depending on the clothes she was wearing.

_I don't want to steal you away_

_Or make you change the things that you believe_

She bit her lip slightly. "This is going to sting. A lot. It's pretty strong."

Nico waved it off casually. He obviously underestimated how strong it was. She spread a bit of the antibacterial cleansing gel on his cut. He was fine at first, but then his body slowly tensed up. His eyes squeezed shut, and Madi gripped his hand out of reflex. When people were in pain, she had learned that they usually wanted something to squeeze to release the tension.

Even though he was still waiting for the pain to subside, he still looked at her in surprise. She could feel her chinks pinking up, and let go of his hand.

But he didn't let go of hers.

She gripped his hand again, and her heart fluttered.

_Oh no. _Her "voice of reason" as she called it, said. _No, no, no. You can't feel this way. Sorry. Not acceptable._

_I just want to drink from the words you say_

_And be everything you need_

Once the pain had passed, he sat up as she bandaged his head. "You have a lovely voice." He said. And as he said it, he smirked.

_Oh, gods._

His smirk was playful, arrogant, alurring, and crazy sexy. And for once, her voice of reason had nothing to say. It was probably as stunned as she was. And just like that. She was done. Why did she have to be so weak when it came to smirks?!

"Y-you were listening to me?!" She said incredulously, mentally cursing her nervous/surprised stutter.

"Well, I mean- I was up in the tree, drawing, and-" He trailed off, and it was then that Madi noticed the sketchpad lying on the ground next to them both. She picked it up and started flipping through it, ignoring Nico's feeble protests.

She was stunned. The drawings were excellent, better than her's definitely, and better than most of the Apollo kids drawings too. Which, considering Apollo was god of the arts, was very impressive. Eventually, Nico stopped protesting and just let her look through. When she got to the seventh drawing, her heart stopped. It was a girl. And though Madi had seen her only once, Nico's sketch was so accurate that she knew who it was. It was Izzy, the ghost girl who had been on the beach with Lela that day. But in the sketch, she was very much alive. Her cheeks had a slight pink hue to them, her eyes a carefree, sky blue. It was the only picture Nico had bothered to colour. Her blond hair was rimrod straight like she was on the red carpet, not wavy the way Madi's was. Hers was platinum blond, unlike Madi's honey-coloured hair. She was beautiful already, but this drawing showed her to her best advantage. Her heart sank.

_Yeah I could be so good at loving you_

_But only if you told me to_

Nico looked at Madi, his cheeks burning.

"I didn't know that you drew." She said carefully, closing the sketchpad.

"No one does. Not even Izzy knew." He replied. _Why would he say that? _Her voice of reason said. Madi's heart rose again. She wasn't entirely sure why, but there was a lovely feeling that came with knowing something about him that no one else knew. He was a very closed off person, and their was so much to learn about him.

Being the nerd that she was, Madi wanted to learn more.


	4. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**A/N: Hello readers! I just got the first review on this story, and it was very hateful. It's not a big deal though, I could get 100 reviews like that and it wouldn't stop me from continuing to write. This story is just for fun anyway, so who cares? **** I encourage you to send me some reviews, whether good or bad. I'd love to know what you think of this story!**

**BTW, sorry if anyone was confused by the random song lyrics in the last chapter. I'm going to do that for most chapters now, to reflect on Madi's love for music. (And MY habit of relating music to every single situation in my life.) Oh, and the song in the last chapter was called **_**If You Told Me To, **_**by Hunter Hayes. (Look it up, it's excellent.)**

**Anywho, on to the chapter!**

Madi gathered up her courage, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the Hades cabin. Nico opened the door promptly, as he usually did. He greeted her with a small smile. "Hey Madi. What's up?"

Madi smiled in a laid-back fashion, though that was the opposite of how she was feeling. "There's something I want to show you."

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_Honey, I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history_

_Been there, done that_

Nico raised an eyebrow, but stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Sure. Lead the way."

So Madi lead him to her cabin, explaining as she walked. "The cool thing about the Apollo cabin is that... Well, we did a favor for the Hephaestus cabin a few years back. And they repaid us with doing some renovations on our cabin. It's about ten times bigger than it looks. Have you ever seen Harry potter and the Half-blood prince?"

Nico nodded.

"Well, it's kind of like the charm Hermione put on her bag. Except, on the whole building." Madi opened the door to the cabin, and watched Nico look around in wonder. Madi's dogs, Summit and Dakota, greeted her once she walked in, and then proceeded to circle Nico suspiciously, Summit growling slightly. He was always the more protective of the two. Dakota nuzzled Nico affectionately, then gave Madi a look that seemed to mean, I like him already, mistress. Nico looked warily at Summit, and Summit held the look with his usual strangely intelligent demeanor.

Nico looked at Madi nervously. "Is he going to hurt me?"

Madi shook her head. "Not unless I tell him to."

Nico's eyes widened.

"But I _won't_."

_No chance_

_No way, I won't say it_

_No no_

Madi snapped her fingers, and the dogs went to her sides. Summit on her right, Dakota on her left. She walked down the hallway, and beckoned Nico to follow her. Madi finally stopped at the third door on the left, which had a paintbrush painted on the door.

"This is the art room."

Madi opened the door and Nico walked in. His eyes widened in amazement, and a wide smile spread itself across his face.

_It's too cliché_

_I won't say I'm in love_

"Oh my gods... Canvases, acrylics, water colors, paint brushes, graphite pencils..."

He was right to be amazed. The walls were lined with every art medium imaginable, from canvases to clay, paintbrushes to water pencils. Windows were scattered seemingly at random across one wall, giving a different intensity of lighting in every area of the room.

Madi grinned and turned to the dogs. "Ayast. Ia allash urnaret onaso."

The dogs positioned themselves on either sides of the door faithfully as Madi closed it. Nico turned to her after doing a 360-degree spin to see everything. "This... This is amazing."

Madi gestured to the walls full of supplies. "Use whatever you like."

Nico's eyes lit up like a three year old who's been set loose in a toys-r-us and told to take anything he likes. Nico looked at her for a moment, youthful laughter written in his eyes. He paused before grabbing a stool from the corner of the room and putting it in front of a set canvas. He took her hand and guided her to the stool, motioning for her to sit down. As soon as she had, he grabbed a lily from a vase across the room and gave it too her. He took her hair out of its ponytail, letting it cascade in waves down her shoulders and back. He carefully took her hands and wrapped them around the lily, then set them in her lap. He leaned down and set one hand on her chin, just lightly touching his fingertips to her skin and lifting her face into better lighting.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he leaned back and sat down at the canvas, making long sweeping motions with the graphite pencil and lifting his eyes to look at her.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

Madi knew her cheeks must be on fire. She wasn't used to being treated this way. Like she was beautiful. Delicate. She wasn't, on either accounts, but it was a nice change of pace. He touched her so gently, like he was afraid she'd suddenly shatter. People didn't normally treat her that way. She was respected. Sometimes admired, sometimes feared. But never treated like she really meant something.

She kept her big eyes fixed on the canvas, but she couldn't see anything. She wished she'd worn something a little more flattering than her camp T-shirt and jeans, but Nico didn't seem to mind. After drawing for about 8 minutes, Nico stood up and walked over to where Madi was sitting. He crouched down so he was eye-level with her, and began examining her face.

She had never felt so self-conscious in her entire life.

_No chance, No way, I won't say it_

_No no_

_This scene, won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love_

His eyes looked over every inch of her face, from her enormous tweety-bird eyes, to the beauty mark by her right eye, to the nose she'd always thought was too big, to her burning cheeks. He was looking at her so intently that she looked down to escape his gaze, which was unlike her. She would normally hold a stare until the other person admitted defeat. Or got freaked out because of how wide her eyes could go and ran off.

Nico's eyes lit up when she looked down shyly. "Hold that! Don't move!" He then rushed over to the canvas and drew for another 10 minutes. Just when Madi thought she would go insane if she stayed still any longer, Nico smiled and said, "Done! Come see."

For one wild moment Madi thought about booking it out the door. She didn't want to see herself drawn by his careful, graceful hands. Nico always seemed... Unbreakable. Undefeatable. Bulletproof. It was remarkably similar to how she tried to present herself.

But she was not unbreakable, undefeatable, or bulletproof. She was scared. Somewhat to see the drawing, but also of what the drawing might mean.

_You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

But she made her face unreadable again, and walked over to the canvas.

Her unreadable look vanished and her jaw dropped.

"You drew this in only fifteen minutes?!" She said incredulously. The drawing was beautiful, yet not unrealistic. He drew her to her best advantage, but didn't make her slimmer, or her nose more elegant. He just drew her.

Less than ten minutes ago she had been at her most self-conscious. Now she couldn't remember a time when she had felt more beautiful.

_Oh_

_At least out loud..._

_I won't say I'm in love_

She wrapped her arms around Nico in a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you."

She could feel Nico tense up, and she pulled away abruptly. But when she looked at him again, he didn't look repulsed or even uncomfortable.

He was blushing.

"Erm... Hello." He said, his voice shaking slightly.

"S-sorry." She said, but she couldn't keep herself from smiling.

_Well, you're officially screwed. _She thought dryly_. Or in love._

_It's the same thing, really._

**A/N Thanks for reading! The song in this chapter is called "I won't say I'm in love," from Disney's "Hercules." (Disney song, I know. How mature of me) Remember to click that lovely little button down there that says "Review" on it! Thanks!**


End file.
